


意外 05.

by Sugarfree3



Category: Jaedo - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 06:37:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18005735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sugarfree3/pseuds/Sugarfree3
Summary: * 本篇带一点JohnTen





	意外 05.

Chapter 5

 

 

金道英这辈子头一次接受这样的表白，如果可以称之为表白的话。

 

太荒唐了，他心想。眼前这个人怎么可以脸不红心不跳得说出那种话，反倒自己显得慌张。当然他的心乱如麻还有其他原因。

郑在玹是豆豆的爸爸，又是他各种意义上的第一个男人，金道英心里无疑有一个特别的地方是留给他的。

 

只是刚才的这一切让他措手不及，郑在玹就这样告诉自己，他喜欢他，说得很轻易，似乎不需要任何深思熟虑，像曾经他对自己说过的每一句话一样，直接又简单，让人无法分辨出里面有多少真情实意，又有多少是一时兴起。

 

他看着郑在玹，心里突然有个声音冒出来。

 

要不要告诉他？告诉他所有的一切。

 

如果郑在玹知道自己面对的是一个曾经阴差阳错跟他发生过关系，选择生下小孩却又抛弃，如今又利用他来接近豆豆的人，他还会喜欢上吗？

 

当初选择这么做，金道英无非是想可进可退，把主动权放自己手里，以他对郑在玹的了解，压根不知道对方听到真相后会做出什么反应，自己也还没那个勇气说出豆豆是他的孩子，况且郑在玹还指不定会说出什么更加惊世骇俗的话。

 

想到晚饭前莫名其妙地被对方抱在怀里上下其手，心里难免又生出几分羞耻和惭愧，脸也跟着烧了起来，他叹了口气，实在没辙，“你以后能不能别对我说这种话了。”

 

郑在玹见他在那里一言不发，结果半天憋出这么一句，实在有些心气不顺，“唉，我对你喜欢归喜欢，但有一点很不满意。”

 

“……” 金道英盯着他，生怕下一句又讲出什么破格的言论。

 

“你总是对我的话没什么正面回应，我也不知道你心里究竟怎么想，只能靠猜，可我不喜欢猜来猜去，”郑在玹不顾他的躲闪，把人拉到自己跟前。

 

两人面对面，看得出金道英羞愧难当，眼神也看向一边。

 

郑在玹第一次碰到金道英这样的人，明明表现出喜欢却又不肯给人甜头，好几次撩得自己心痒难耐，结果罪魁祸首又躲得远远的，好像只有自己在唱独角戏。

 

到底要等到什么时候他才肯承认他喜欢自己？郑在玹不想再等了，时间越长，越受折磨。他看着金道英紧闭的双唇，满脑子里想的只有亲上去，就像刚才他们那样，他才不想管什么礼貌和尊重。

 

可金道英还是一副略显委屈的神色，不情不愿的样子惹得郑在玹心里一阵邪火，自己真是欠他了，“你到底有什么顾虑？我人给你表白了，我儿子你也喜欢的不得了，我妈刚才你也见了吧，挺好相处一老太太，我想来想去觉得换做谁现在都要答应了，你怎么还犹豫不决的……”

 

金道英被这一串话说懵了，试图想捋一捋清楚，可又听到郑在玹说，“……比起你假装无动于衷的样子，你还是身体比较诚实，承认喜欢我很难吗？还是你比较喜欢被动一些？”

 

金道英被激得忍无可忍，心想再沉默下去郑在玹还不知道要说什么话来亏他，他尽量让自己显得面不改色，“不是，你这也太突然了，都没给我时间想一想，而且，而且你那种话让我怎么接？难道我要说谢谢你了，感谢你对我起了生理反应？”

 

郑在玹愣了愣，下一秒毫不掩饰地笑出声来，金道英只好赶紧又补了一句，“后面半句我开玩笑呢，好笑吗？”

 

“不好笑，”郑在玹立刻正色道，现在的他看起来无比温柔又真诚，嘴角若有似无的笑意迷惑性极强，他拉住金道英的手，“现在给你时间了，我们认真一点怎么样？”

 

金道英怕极了郑在玹这幅样子，他想先抽出手来，可对方握住了就不松开，干脆一个大力，下一秒又落入了熟悉的怀抱。

 

“……我就知道，” 金道英自暴自弃地说。

 

“知道什么？” 

 

“知道你根本不会等我回答，就乱来……” 羞耻心让他的声音越来越小。

 

“我等了啊，可等不及了，而且刚才根本没抱够。这个姿势也能说，你说吧。”

 

金道英满头黑线，“你可真厉害，什么话都给你说的这么理直气壮。”

 

郑在玹笑了笑，“这是夸我呢，听出来了。”

 

“以前怎么没发现你这么厚脸皮？” 

 

郑在玹不气不恼，反倒还挺喜欢金道英这样跟自己斗嘴的，怎么着也比起以前毕恭毕敬的时候强。

 

“我还有很多你不知道的地方呢，欢迎来了解。”

 

金道英实在招架不住郑在玹这样。他每次半推半就地被人抱在怀里，说不心动是假的，可任谁被郑在玹这样对待都很难抑制住内心的冲动吧。他又不傻，知道郑在玹光从外表上就足够吸引人，更别说现在这人还主动跟自己示好，没点自制力可能只会束手就擒吧。

 

但想想自己的处境，过去已经糊涂过了，现在要是又被诱惑冲昏头脑，因为一句喜欢就有了不必要的错觉，那是不是太蠢了。一时的心动和长久稳定的关系都不是他想要的，前者短暂如烟花即逝，后者又让他望而却步。

 

“你不觉得现在就这样做朋友也挺好的？”

 

“朋友？”郑在玹又把怀里的人抱紧了一些，“你见谁对朋友又亲又抱的？”

 

金道英一时语塞，想了想觉得郑在玹说的对，他俩根本不是什么朋友，现在看来也做不成朋友了。

 

 

 

 

他让郑在玹只送到大门口，连小区门也没他让进。金道英一下车就落荒而逃，生怕多待一秒就会内心失守似的。

 

郑在玹哪会看不出他的心虚，他脸上笑意不减，他认识金道英这段时间以来，看得出今晚是他最慌乱的一次。虽然嘴上不说，行为也在抗拒，可他的神情总感觉在压抑着什么。郑在玹隐隐觉得不久的将来马上就会触及到金道英某个临界值，于是又多了些耐心。

 

金道英小跑着冲向家的方向，他一向不喜欢跑步，可跑起来心率会增加，这无疑可以让他找个借口来进行自我欺骗。

 

 

快到家门口时他看到不远处站着两个人，其中一个身材高挑，从背后看快把另一个人的身型完全挡住了，可视线一旦向下就会发现这两个人挨的极近，双腿都贴在一起。

 

金道英心下了然，刚想装作看不见小情侣的卿卿我我，就看到高个子男人怀里冒出一个熟悉的脸庞。

 

 

这不是李永钦是谁？

 

金道英觉得好笑，他这几天人都没见着，不知道去哪里鬼混了一圈回来，现在居然在家门口上演起了难舍难分的戏码。

 

只是李永钦是抓不住的人，谈恋爱跟玩儿似的，走肾不走心。不过能把人带到家楼下，足以证明李永钦对这位男士的喜爱程度可见一斑。

 

金道英好奇地多看了两眼，等他看清那个高个子男人是谁以后，下一秒忍不住惊呼了一声，他赶忙捂住了嘴，三两步跳上台阶从另一个门进去了。

 

徐英浩望了望周围，“刚才有听到什么声音吗？”

 

李永钦摇摇头，“可能是谁家的兔子吧。”

 

 

 

金道英坐在沙发上，两手交叉着等李永钦回来。他想怪不得当初进公司时徐英浩那么照顾自己，原来他和李永钦有这么一层关系在。以前李永钦没跟他讲过这事，说起来都是以“朋友的朋友”来代指徐英浩。

 

不一会儿就听到门锁的声音，李永钦一进来就说“刚才看到你了，你也看到他了吧。”

 

他俩之间藏不住什么秘密，索性摊开来讲。

 

金道英点点头，“什么时候开始的？”

 

“很早以前，后来分开了，介绍你去他公司是分手之后。不过最近又联系上了……”

 

李永钦说的很随意，像是讨论一件稀疏平常的事。金道英想到刚才看到的画面，觉得这两人在一起挺微妙的，于是忍不住发问，“谈恋爱有意思吗？”

 

李永钦瘫倒在沙发上，他看着有些疲惫，但听到金道英问这个，眼神里立马有了光，他故作高深得摸了摸下巴，“谈恋爱嘛，都是那么一回事咯……”

 

金道英撇撇嘴，这显然不是他想听到的答案，“听起来好像很无聊。”

 

“不无聊啊，特别好玩，”李永钦懒洋洋的窝在金道英身边，像只吃饱后的野猫，“就像玩游戏，过程中不断探索两人的契合点，完成各种各样看似平常的任务，但如果中间火花不断，那说明你棋逢对手，遇上了合适的人，这样的话不仅能感受到游戏本身的竞技感，现实生活中也会感到幸福和满足……”

 

看到金道英尤其认真地听，李永钦拍拍他的背，“唉，我可怜的道英，也难怪你这么问，都没正正经经谈过一次恋爱。”

 

金道英把他推倒在一旁，有些不屑地说“我还不是因为不想结婚，被这个第二性别阻碍了罢了。”

 

“……你什么时候才能真正接受你自己？阻碍你的哪里是性别？”李永钦晃晃他的肩膀，觉得自己好像是在上课的老师，“只要你想，没什么能阻止你。而且你完全可以只享受过程，不需要承担结果，就像我一样。”

 

“‘只享受过程，不承担结果’，听起来真好啊，徐英浩知道你这么不负责任吗？”金道英显然没有被在恋爱问题上好为人师的李永钦给洗脑。

 

“这怎么能是不负责任呢？”李永钦顿时来了精神，“Alpha自己谈恋爱是风险最小的事情了好吗？根本不用考虑我们需要考虑的风险，他们自己也不会意外怀孕，”说到这里他抱歉的看了看金道英，“……总之最不用担心的就是Alpha，他们好着呢。”

 

金道英把这话充分理解了一下，又设身处地的想了想，觉得好像有点道理。如果自己是Alpha，恐怕也会像李永钦说的这样，只享受过程，不承担结果。

 

这样一来，喜欢一个人也变得简单了许多。喜欢就说出来，直抒胸臆就好。

 

金道英突然想到郑在玹，他是不是也是这样的心理呢？

 

一段关系里最怕有上下级。对方底气十足是因为没有什么可以失去，可自己就不同了，玩不起的话断然不会去冒险，趁着还没有鬼迷心窍时要赶紧收心才是万全之策。

 

“不过话说回来，你怎么好好问起这个，想谈恋爱了？”

 

“没有，就是看到你们了随口问问，”金道英抿抿嘴，假装什么也没发生。

 

“你和郑在玹最近怎么样？” 李永钦突然问。

 

“就还是那样呗，我偶尔去看看豆豆。”被问到这个金道英免不了有些不自然，这段时间他和郑在玹的关系似乎有了突飞猛进的提升，虽然这超出了他的可控范围。

 

“说真的，你没想着和他在一起试试么？我听徐英浩说他可是很受欢迎的，”李永钦用手肘戳了戳金道英，笑得一脸暧昧。

 

“试什么试，你当我是你啊？” 金道英没接他的话茬，“我看你还是自己小心一点吧，别哪天被徐英浩卖了还帮着数钱……”

 

“我卖他还差不多，”李永钦撅着嘴，一脸不服气。

 

他俩又有一搭没一搭聊了几句，内容无非是李永钦半抱怨半炫耀了这段时间徐英浩对他有多好，他从来没遇到这么会散发魅力的人。

 

金道英吃完狗粮准备起身回房间， 结果听到李永钦在他身后说，“哦对了，上次忘跟你说了，徐英浩知道你和郑在玹的事了。”

 

金道英猛的一个转身， “你说什么？！”

 

“我也不知道他怎么查到的……” 

 

他话还没说完就被冲过来的金道英压在沙发上动弹不得， “你先别质问我，这事真不是我告诉他的，真的，他说他查到了你的住院信息，我现在也没想通，当时咱们安排得多周密啊，名字都用的是你的本名，豆豆的生日也改了，要能查出来郑在玹早查出来了……”

 

“……这么大的事你怎么才告诉我？”金道英揪着李永钦的领子，他的手有些脱力，今天发生了太多事情，“那在玹知道了吗？”

 

李永钦摇头，安抚他说，“这个你放心，英浩哥说了，只要你不同意，他不会告诉郑在玹的。”

 

金道英微微松了口气，他相信徐英浩，这符合他的做事风格，“可他为什么要找到你？”

 

“……他来问我你接近郑在玹是什么目的。”李永钦吞吞吐吐地说。

 

金道英心下一沉。 

 

按理说徐英浩这样关心郑在玹无可厚非，如果自己的朋友被人有意接近，他当然也会下意识的认为那个人不怀好意，肯定会尽自己所能了解清楚。只是他不知为何竟然觉得心里一阵苦涩。

 

“那你怎么说？”

 

“我说了你只是想见豆豆而已，没打郑在玹的主意。”

 

金道英松开李永钦，心里越发烦闷。起初他还真没想跟郑在玹有关系，但现在看来这关系是脱不掉了。

 

“唉，”金道英有些垂头丧气，“他知道就知道吧，我也想找个时间跟郑在玹说清楚……”

 

“真的吗？”李永钦听到这个很惊奇，“为什么突然这么想？”

 

“一直不说的话容易产生误会啊，而且我老是这么不清不楚的待在他身边，感觉对豆豆也不是很好，豆豆才多大啊，难道郑在玹要单身一辈子不成？”

 

“你倒关心起他来了，”李永钦翻了个白眼，“我才教育过你，Alpha是最不需要担心的了，他想结婚随便找个人就结了，倒是你，”李永钦戳戳金道英的肩膀，“平时看着挺聪明的一个人，怎么老在这种事情上犯傻？你多想想你自己吧！”

 

金道英觉得心累，“我挺为自己考虑了，不想结婚就干脆不谈恋爱，这省去多少麻烦？”

 

“其实吧，你也不必对这件事有太多先入为主的恐惧，”李永钦的语气稍稍缓和了些，他像是想到什么事，“我之前一直觉得Omega结婚自我牺牲会很大，要完完全全成为另一个人的‘附属品’，但现在偶尔会觉得，只要遇到对的人，也不是不可以……”

 

“……徐英浩真是害人不浅啊，都开始颠覆你的三观了，”能让一向奉行不婚主义的人说出这种话，金道英啧啧称奇。

 

“不是因为他啦！”李永钦急的脸红，“我又没说我要跟他结婚，不是在讨论你嘛！我觉得道英你的情况跟我不一样，豆豆是你的孩子，你那么爱他，而且郑在玹刚好又喜欢你，你可以试着和他交往一段时间不是吗……”

 

要是放在以前，金道英绝对不会对这样的提议有任何心动，可此时他居然认真思考了几秒钟，不过还是发觉出哪里有点不对劲，“等一下，你怎么……”

 

“我怎么知道郑在玹喜欢你？徐英浩说的，”李永钦察觉到金道英变了脸色，心里一边暗骂自己藏不住事儿，一边又立马抢着转移话题，“郑在玹跟他简直无话不谈，我要是第一天认识徐英浩就知道他有这么个竹马，我才不要跟他上床，这多让人误会……”

 

金道英扶额，今天发生了太多事都让他心力交瘁，“打住打住，我对你俩的事情没兴趣。”他自己还一堆烂摊子要处理呢。

 

 

 

 

原定出差的计划很快就提上了日程。出发当天一大早金道英就接到了郑在玹的电话。

 

自从那天以后，每每屏幕上亮起郑在玹的名字，他心里都会莫名忐忑，必须要默数五秒钟才肯碰手机。

 

这什么毛病？金道英自己也嫌弃到不行。他清了清嗓子按下接听。

 

郑在玹说自己就在他家楼下，要接他一起去机场。

 

明明不顺路还要专门来和自己一起去，不用想也知道为什么。

 

既然这次是出差，就要先把自己心里的事情放一放。金道英想来这段时间跟郑在玹在一起工作的时间只会多不会少，总是公私不分的话他还有什么专业素养。

 

他深吸了一口气，发现有了这样的心理铺陈之后，坦然了很多，工作上他们只是合作关系。

 

 

郑在玹看着心情不错的样子，准备帮金道英拉箱子时被婉拒了也还是笑眯眯的。他今天简单穿了件T恤牛仔裤，头发也没打理，刘海遮住了额前，多了几分可爱，尤其笑起来的酒窝，豆豆很好地继承了它们。

 

“为什么一直看我？”

 

本来以为对方只盯着眼前的路，所以金道英就偷偷瞄了几眼，结果没想到这也被发现，他坐直了身体，“没有啊，你专心开车。”

 

“明明就看了。”

 

金道英不愿一大早就跟他抬杠，只好承认，“我是看你头发长了，该剪了。”

 

郑在玹拨弄了下额前的碎发，“好像是有点，等我们回来就去剪。”

 

 

他俩早早到了机场，办完手续就来到登机口。郑在玹今天起得早，又开了一小时的车，在旁边止不住打哈欠。两人大眼瞪小眼坐了一会儿，金道英给悠太发了个信息就开始玩起了一个最近刚下载的手机小游戏，养猫。

 

他的猫名字是李永钦，纯属因为他取名无能。这游戏很无趣，跟现实里养猫也大相径庭，里面的猫可以喂人类吃的食物，还要天天洗澡，不洗就一身黑点，看着尤其邋遢。金道英先伺候“李永钦”洗了澡，又哄它上了厕所，然后莫名其妙就被升了级。他下载之后没空管它，偶尔想起来了才会打开手机看看还活着没有。

 

这才玩了几分钟就看到猫已经到了交配的年纪，消费一定的金币就可以跟公猫那个那个，然后再生小猫。他在备选的公猫里物色了半天，终于购入了一只神似猎豹的长腿猫。金道英灵机一动给它取名为徐英浩。他把“徐英浩”领到“李永钦”跟前，看着一大一小两只猫，把自己给逗乐了。

 

郑在玹半个身子靠在金道英肩膀上，因为困意袭来他脑袋也耷拉着，头发丝碰到金道英的侧脸。他一开始身体还僵硬了一下，但被郑在玹像安抚小动物似的摸了摸手臂，被要求说就靠一小会儿，有点累。

 

金道英体恤到他一大早来接自己，也就没再拒绝。他玩他的小游戏，郑在玹就这么靠着他，眼睛半闭半睁着，视线时不时落在金道英的手机上。他感受到身旁的人发出浅浅的笑声，又看到手机里那只瘦长的“徐英浩”，缓缓吐出三个字，“真幼稚。”

 

金道英才不会因为这种评价就放弃小游戏，他依旧玩得津津有味。现在“徐英浩”和“李永钦”才刚认识，亲密度不够，需要多做点任务，到达一定值以后才可以交配。金道英频繁的让它俩一起外出，捉蝴蝶，抓老鼠，把两只猫累的团团转。

 

“你想养猫吗？”郑在玹这时也精神了，他看着金道英尤其认真的侧脸，问他。

 

“你说现实里啊，才不呢，养宠物很麻烦。”

 

“那你玩这个干吗？”郑在玹不解。

 

“打发时间而已。”

 

金道英专心盯着手机，此时两只猫因为意见不合打架了，亲密度骤减，“李永钦”气鼓鼓地冲回了猫窝，“徐英浩”则在客厅里到处乱跑。

 

敢情我还不如一个游戏？郑在玹觉得自己备受冷落，他抓住金道英的手腕，故意摇晃了几下，“别玩了，陪我说话。”

 

金道英眼看又一个任务失败，两只猫不仅没有更加亲密，还各自摆出了高傲的姿态，谁也不理谁。他顿时觉得索然无味，这哪里是猫，分明跟人一样复杂。他锁了屏放下手机，“说什么？”

 

见金道英很配合，郑在玹干脆整个身子都靠过来，“随便什么都行，要不你哄我睡觉吧，还有半个多小时才起飞呢。”

 

金道英很无语，眼前这个人几分钟前说自己幼稚，结果他自己最幼稚了，“你多大了还需要人哄着睡觉，你当你是豆豆啊。”

 

郑在玹闭着眼，又往金道英那边靠了靠，没感到半点羞愧。金道英被怀里郑在玹毛绒绒的发丝蹭着下巴，感觉自己像抱着一只大型犬似的，他趁人不注意用手轻轻碰了下郑在玹的发旋，又赶快收回手来，忽然想到什么。

 

“在玹，我跟你说件事。”

 

金道英说的很正式，郑在玹睁开眼，停了几秒才支起身子，“怎么了？”

 

金道英有些不好意思的摸摸后脑勺，犹豫着说，“我们这次出差，同行的有很多公司的人，还是稍微注意一下，保持点距离，可以吗……”

 

郑在玹愣了愣神，又突然像明白了什么，他垂下眼笑了笑，“知道了，你放心好了。”

 

 

本来以为郑在玹会因为这话而不开心，所以金道英还担心自己的措辞有没有不妥，结果事实证明郑在玹并无异议。他甚至在接下来的时间里都没有在靠在自己身边，起身接了个电话回来后干脆坐到了金道英的对面。

 

后来悠太匆匆忙忙地赶到，没过多久大家终于到齐。登机时郑在玹走在自己前面，中间隔了几位同事，悠太在身边抱怨着早晨有多堵车，可金道英一个字也听不进去，心里也莫名觉得空落落的。

 

他望了望郑在玹的后脑勺，觉得自己真的有病。主动提议的事情，人家答应了应该高兴才是，怎么反倒还有点失望呢？

 

 

飞到目的地全程只有三个多小时，但金道英还是要了杯红酒准备喝完就睡，他有恐高症，偶尔还会因为气流原因耳鸣，牵连着神经发作起来，会疼得他呲牙咧嘴。悠太知道后跟空姐要了个耳塞给他，又告诉他几个小妙招，金道英也不知道管不管用反正跟着先做了。

 

他中途去了躺洗手间，刚好路过郑在玹的座位，他偷看了一眼，发现对方正闷头看什么文件，回来时又看到他正热络地跟邻座在交谈，声音压的很低。

 

金道英回到自己座位，跟悠太聊了几句后就戴上眼罩和耳塞，祈祷自己马上入睡，这样就可以不用胡思乱想了，果然没一会儿就失去了意识。

 

 

快要落地时他被身边的人叫起来，他从黑暗里瞬间被天光照亮，面前那个人微笑着取下他的眼罩，嘴角的酒窝让他觉得亲切又温暖，身后的柔光模糊了郑在玹的发梢。

 

可是金道英刚想伸手就发现郑在玹整个人在不断的向后退，飞机的颠簸让他一阵眩晕，眼看郑在玹快要掉下去，他想要赶快起身，可还没来得及行动，眼前倏地迎来一片黑暗。

 

 

他猛得睁开眼睛，下意识地扯掉眼罩。

 

 

“你醒啦？”悠太摘下耳机，“我还想等一会儿再叫你呢，我们快到了。”

 

 

原来是梦。金道英摊在座椅上回了回神。

 

看到他的表情，悠太在他眼前晃了晃手，“做噩梦了？”

 

金道英点点头，嘴上却又否认，“不是噩梦，就是很奇怪。”

 

真的很奇怪，不仅梦里的主人公奇怪，连情节也匪夷所思。

 

不过有一点可以确认，梦和现实是相反的，醒来时郑在玹不在自己旁边，他也没有坠机。

 

下飞机时郑在玹依旧和金道英隔了老远，渐渐连后脑勺也看不见了。

 

 

 

一行人分批次到达下榻的酒店，金道英自然是和悠太住一间，毕竟两个人是这次项目计划书的主要发起人。本来郑在玹是自己住一间，但听悠太说对方公司老总和郑在玹有点交情，这次也尽了地主之谊，专门给他安排了间总统套房。

 

金道英原本无意了解这些细节，只是排队办理入住时跟悠太聊着聊着就说到这事。中本总监言语之中露出了朴实的希望，“我也想睡总统套房，道英你不想吗？”

 

“我还好，睡哪都差不多。”

 

“啧啧，你还挺好养活的，”悠太说，“本来以为你小毛病很多，看飞机上那病恹恹的样子，以为身子很娇贵……”

 

金道英无奈地笑了笑，他似乎适应了悠太这样时不时打趣自己。

 

两人办完手续就来到房间。由于第二天就开始要投入忙碌的工作中，两个人一整个下午都在讨论工作上的事。傍晚他俩双双瘫倒在床上玩手机，金道英没一会儿就饿得眼花，但悠太说自己没力气下楼吃晚饭。

 

金道英出门前忍不住嘀咕，“还说我体弱，我看你才是娇气得不行。你想吃什么，我带回来给你。”

 

 

晚饭就随便在酒店自带的自助餐厅内解决了，金道英边吃边看手机，十几条未读消息：老妈关心飞机是否安全到达，李永钦询问家里洗衣机里的衣服是洗了还是没洗，嫂子在家人群里放了哥哥工作受表彰的照片，同事发了几张修改后的幻灯片预览……

 

金道英一一回复，还顺带对近期朋友圈进行了点赞，一番操作之后已然吃饱喝足。

 

可他看着那个空空如也的对话框犯了难。

 

上一条聊天是在几天前，上一次通话是在今早。 可在这之后，郑在玹就没有再联系他了。

 

真是奇了怪了，只是说了要保持距离，没有说要玩人间消失啊？

 

他打了几行字，又删掉。想了想觉得还是打电话过去比较好，手指却又按不下那个通话键。反反复复几次后他简直要抓狂，打心底里觉得自己太矫情。

 

他拎着给悠太打包的一盒便当，为了消食特意选择了走楼梯而不坐电梯。不知为何每迈一步台阶他都特别用力，明明什么也没发生，就觉得自己渐渐开始生气。

 

他不生郑在玹的气，他气自己患得患失的心。

 

 

 

(存档；原文在lof也有，同步更新）


End file.
